


3 AM

by foodie2468



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foodie2468/pseuds/foodie2468
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope has a visitor at 3 am after the 2015 World Cup win against Germany.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 AM

Hope was many things. 

Confident, opinionated, brash, thoughtful, polite, loyal, fierce, brave, intelligent, witty.

She was anything and everything all wrapped up in a cool enigma.

Except when it was 3 in the morning.

Then, she was just tired and a wee bit cranky.

Huffing out an annoyed sigh, Hope growled softly as another loud bang sounded from the hallway outside her hotel room door, followed by insistent giggles. Gritting her teeth, she swung her feet out from under the warm blankets, shivering as the cool night air met the bare skin. She pushed to her feet, sparing a glance at a slumbering Carli. 

No surprise there.

Carli would sleep through a zombie apocalypse if given the chance.

Shaking her head at her friend’s ability to ignore everything that wasn’t exactly in line with her training schedule, Hope loped over to the door, prepared to tell whoever was out there to shut the hell up and go away.

It somehow didn’t surprise her when she opened the door to come face to face with Kelley.

Of course she would be awake at 3am doing who knows what.

The teammate must have instantly felt the keeper’s glare, because she whirled around from the tiny one-person huddle to stare innocently at the taller woman. Out of the corner of her eye, Hope could see the swing of Syd’s long hair as the striker pranced around the corner, waving something above her head. 

She didn’t want to know.

“Hope! Hey…” Kelley drawled.

Hope cut her off with a wave of her hand, “I don’t care. Go to bed.” 

Kelley blinked before a large grin spread, “Shhh…I know what you’re doing…you’re trying to do those mind games again…” the Stanford grad wildly flung her hand up, “These are not the drones you seek!”

Hope blinked.

Did Kelley just quote….“Kelley.”

“No…no…it works.” Kelley replied, “See!”

“See what?”

Kelley twirled her hand again, “The Force, Luke!”

Hope rolled her eyes.

“You have no power here! Only the mighty planet of green colored concrete and Germans can succumb to your…” Kelley paused, unable to find the words… “stuff.”

“My stuff?” she shouldn’t be amused. She shouldn’t.

Didn’t stop the small quirk of her lips.

Kelley nodded, “Stuff.” The woman sauntered up to Hope, “Super Keeper, stuff.”

Hope snorted.

“Guess what.” Kelley swayed softly on her feet.

Hope bit back the urge to reach out and steady her. Instead, she quirked a brow and folded her arms.

It was safer that way.

Not that she would admit to anything like that.

Kelley leaned her shoulder against the doorjamb, pressing into Hope’s personal space. She lowered her voice to a loud whisper, “We are goin’ to the ship.”

The younger woman’s smile brightened as blue eyes flashed with amusement as they rolled.

“Know what else?” 

Hope remained silent.

Kelley tilted forward, her hand coming to rest on Hope’s hip, fingertips pressing into the soft cotton of the goalkeeper’s shorts. She licked her lips before gazing into deep blue, “I scored a goal.”

“You sure did, Kell.” Hope’s voice was quiet but full of pride and praise. 

Kelley’s grip tightened, “I scored a goal and…” she swallowed, “you were there, but you weren’t.”

Hope’s brow furrowed with confusion.

“You weren’t there. Everyone else was, but you weren’t.”

“I was there, Kelley.” She saw the whole thing from her perch in the defensive third. She could remember the rush of absolute happiness and joy she felt for her teammate as the ball soared into the net and the rest of the team ran to congratulate their friend.

“No…no, you weren’t.” she fell into the strong body, forehead resting against a broad shoulder, “You weren’t, but I wanted you to be.”

Hope sighed. “You need to get to sleep, KO. You’re talking nonsense.”

“No, I’m not!” Kelley squeezed Hope’s hip. “There was Carli and Moe and Ali but not you!” She burrowed further into Hope, “Not you.”

Hope was at a loss.

“All I wanted was you, but you…you were…” her words muffled against the sharpness of a collarbone.

“Kell…”

With a shuddering breath, Kelley caught Hope’s lips with her own, cutting off whatever she was about to say. Startled, Hope froze for a moment, but then her lips slowly moved against the taste of vodka and cherries. An arm looped around her neck as she wrapped her arms around Kelley’s back, pulling her infinitely closer.

As they broke apart, Kelley’s words brushed over Hope’s face like a summer breeze, light and warm, “All I wanted was you.”


End file.
